Andy
Andy is William's older cousin, and the secondary antagonist in William's freak outs in the violette1st video series. About Like Bill, they get mad at William often. He is seen having anger issues with William most of the time. He destroyed William's AC and recently got his tablet and phone drilled, including his Raven shirt cut to pieces by William. Another time, he teamed up with Bill to tie him up in a chair and destroy his new Xbox One S right in front of him as seen in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. He also threw William's Xbox controller out the window and made William destroy his room in WILLIAM DEMOLISHES HIS ROOM!!!. One of the worst things that William has done so far to Andy was hosing down the candles and ripping apart his birthday cake on his birthday, as seen in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. And, toward the end of WILLIAM AND ANDY BEAT EACH OTHER WITH THEIR PEPPERONI STICKS!!!, he is also shown to find humor in dirty jokes, as he put his sausage is his pants and pretended it was his private part, trying to make Violette laugh. Relationships Andy has an overall strained relationship with him and always gets mad at William for destroying his stuff (or things). Violette seems to be the only protagonist in the series. He also presumably was dating Rotten Rebecca at one point, but presumably broke up with her after learning she was a stalker and lunatic. Fan Reputation Andy has mixed reviews when it comes to fans. Some like Andy cause of his characteristics, but others hate him mainly due to his hatred on William like in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! when he terrorized him on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church and in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! when he helped Bill destroy the Xbox and terrorized William even more by raiding into his room and shouted "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!" over and over. People still feel bad for him like when he almost got seriously injured when William drove off with him on the car and got his Christmas hat burned in KID SPEEDS OFF IN CAR WITH COUSIN CLINGING OFF THE ROOF!!! and when William gets his revenge for the Xbox One S incident and slammed a cake in Andy's face and ruined his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. However, he still has the best like-hate ratio, as he is the most liked character in the series. Quotes *"Just put the controller down and come get the cookies!" *"Hey! Give me my hat!" *"I told you, I had it put down." *"I just wanna watch a couple of movies and then you can play Xbox." *"How would you like it if I screw you?!" *"Hell no! I don't believe in that crap. *"I'm sick of you blamin' crap on me dude!" *"He threw it on the ground, and now he's putting lighter fluid on it!" *"DUDE!!!!" *"I do care!" *"HOW DOES IT FEEL!? HUH?!!? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?!?" *"YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!!" *"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!?!" *"Next time, DON'T CALL MY HAT STUPID!!!" *"You don't understand, dude! She's a lunatic!!" *"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" *"You wrote on me too, man?" *"I don't like him calling my hat stupid!" *"Look how red his face is!" *"I guess this is taking crispy to a whole new level" *"Why would you do that? You gotta buy new food now!" *"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BUNNIES?!!!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" *"WHAT THE F-?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" *"I'M PLAYING CALL OF DUTY!" *"YOU JUST GOT ME SHOT!" *"The number's between 0 and 50, I win, I'm goin' first." *"I might have to go again." *"I'm playing the match!" *"YOURE GONNA HAVE TO TRY!!!" *"Payback's a pain, ain't it?" *"You suck!" *"YOU'RE STUPID!" *"YOUR FACE IS STUPID!!!!!" *"Dude, he burned your phone." *"How is that funny?" *"Nah, I gotta get in there!" *"WELL DO YOU THINK IM NOT?!" *"HOLDING ON THE FALCONS!!! D*MN IT!!" Do you like Andy? Yes! No. Kind of. I HATE ANDY!!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes